


The Wedding of Ladybug & Chat Noir

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cold Feet, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Love Square, Wedding, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: For Adrien Appreciation Week a little wedding story.





	1. What Bachelor Party?

Adrien found he had drifted off again. Not asleep, but in a mindless state as they went through the wedding rehearsal. It was similar to how he would tune out as a teenager during dull and tedious photo shoots or gala events. He would be ordered around, and he would comply, but there was no thought and usually no memory of it all. 

Adrien had noticed he had started doing it during the planning stages of the wedding. He wasn’t always privy to certain details, like Marinette’s dress, but in other circumstances his opinion was never sought. Not in the theme of the wedding; it would be big and traditional upon insistence from his father. Nor the colors; rose gold, peach and cream. Not even the invitations. 

Marinette was enjoying every minute of the planning process, even when her and Gabriel did not always agree. He watched them negotiate until a compromise was reached. Everything was perfect. 

Adrien hated it. Worse he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He just kept agreeing to things, first because he honestly did like Marinette’s vision and was so thankful his father was trying so hard. He’d enjoy watching them work together for the first time ever, and it was because of him. He didn’t want to upset the balance. 

Once he realized he was doing things only to please those around him it was too late. The final decisions were being made and he didn’t even know what he wanted an opinion on. 

The wedding was going to be amazing. Yet it didn’t seem to have his touch anywhere. 

Adrien moved as he had been instructed, a ceremony choreographed for him. He wished he could say this was cold feet, but it wasn’t. 

 

Marinette grinned into the mirror. “What do you think?”

“I think you look ready for your bachelorette party,” Alya told her, winking at her from behind as she also looked into the mirror. 

Marinette was about to say more when her phone rang. She smirked when she saw who it was. “Hey Nino, how’s Adrien’s party looking?”

“Well, all of Adrien’s friends are here,” Nino said from the other end. Marinette had insisted when Nino and Chloè helped make the guest list for Adrien’s bachelor party that only people he honestly enjoyed hanging out with got invited. No one that was an acquaintance but good for business or anything like that. She wanted the party to be fun for her future husband. She had wanted to do a joint party but Nino and Alya insisted they needed to be separated for a few hours at least since as their friends saw it they were joined at the hip. They were not completely mistaken but Adrien was her best friend. They enjoyed doing things together. “Just hoping the man of the hour is with you.”

“Wait,” Marinette frowned. “He’s not with you?”

Alya was making faces but didn’t say anything so Marinette could hear what Nino said. “No, I went to pick him up at the apartment but he wasn’t there. I tried calling his cellphone but it went straight to voicemail.”

“Okay, um, I’ll give you a call when I find him,” Marinette said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she said goodbye to Nino and hung up. 

“Do you know where he is?” Alya asked loudly, as she’d been holding herself back while Marinette talked to Nino. 

“I have a few ideas,” Marinette told her best friend, frowning in thought. 

“Where should we go first?” Alya asked, grabbing her jacket off Marinette’s old chaise. 

Marinette blinked in surprise and then shook her head, grinning at Alya. “You go ahead to the party.”

“But…,”

“I shouldn’t be that long and that way no one is worried,” Marinette smiled at her friend. 

Alya though looked worried. “You’re sure Adrien’s okay?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m sure he’s fine. I’m also sure he’ll be embarrassed once he realizes he was worrying his friends.”

“You don’t need to tell him I was worried,” Alya grinned looking more at ease. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll text you once I find him.” Alya seemed much less worried when she left the bakers’ home. Which was what Marinette wanted. 

Once alone in Marinette’s old bedroom, Tikki flew out. “Do you think he’s alright?”

“I don’t know. If he is, he might not be when I’m done with him,” Marinette muttered the last remark darkly. 

“Weddings do strange things to people. Don’t be too hard on him,” Tikki tried to council. 

Marinette nodded. She doubted she’d want to skin her cat, but anything was possible. “Let’s go find him. Tikki, spots on.”


	2. Cataclysm of Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two hero/villain

Chat Noir wasn’t completely surprised to hear the sound of the line from Ladybug’s yo-yo. It was even reassuring. Any other time he would have stood to greet her as she landed, possibly take her hand for a kiss, maybe even made a pun. 

Tonight though he just sat on the beam of the Eiffel Tower, swinging his legs and only looked over when he could feel the heat from her body as she sat next to him. There was a space between them, which wasn’t normal, but he couldn’t blame her. 

“How’s Paris’ favorite black clad hero?” Ladybug asked in a teasing tone. It was almost funny how much he loved her at this moment. She probably wasn’t furious with him, but he doubted she was pleased either. Instead of asking him what the hell he was doing there, she was trying to make it casual. Gently showing she wanted to see why he was here. 

Why was he here?

“I don’t feel like much of a hero right now,” he admitted, though he gave a smirk. If he had a purpose to what he said and did, which he really didn’t, it served its purpose. Ladybug scooted closer, putting a hand on his arm. 

“What’s going on? You’ve seemed so withdrawn lately. I would have thought tonight would have helped.” The concern in her voice cut him. He hadn’t meant to worry here. Far from it!

“I…,” he started, looking into the infinity of her eyes. He needed to be honest, but he couldn’t make things worse. “I feel like I’m going to say this all wrong, so, don’t think for a moment I don’t want to spend my whole life with you. Because I do. I really do my Lady.”

He didn’t realize he was getting misty eyed, but she put both her hands on either side of his face, whipping under his eyes. He had been bottling things up too much. “It’s just this wedding!”

“The wedding?” It was obvious she wanted to understand but he hadn’t given her enough details. 

He lifted his hands to take hers so he could hold them. He nodded slowly to collect his thoughts. “You and Father, though mostly you, have created an amazing, beautiful wedding. It’s going to be incredible. The talk of Paris!”

“But?” She tilted her head, showing she was listening. That she cared. 

This is where Adrien felt guilty. “It’s not what I want. I know it’s too late. I’m not going to not be there tomorrow or anything. It’s just…”

“Not really what you wanted?” Ladybug hazard to guess.

“I’m sorry. I should have said something sooner,” Adrien admitted with a frown. 

“Yes, you should have,” she agreed even as she squeezed his hands. She looked thoughtful and far away. He waited until she focused again on him. “What would you have liked?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged knowing that wasn’t an answer. “I guess something smaller. More intimidate. Maybe a bit less formal. This wedding just seems like a production.”

“You’re use to all the pomp and glamor,” she said with a small frown. 

And though he knew it, in that moment he came to realize that Marinette was getting the fairytale wedding many girls dream of but know isn’t a reality. She was one of the lucky ones and was excited. Truly excited about her wedding day. He wasn’t just not a hero, he was a villain!

He kissed the knuckle of each of her hand. “I will happily go through all the pomp and glamor for you.”

There was if he wasn’t mistaken a small dusting of a blush on her cheek. He might still have it. A smirk was playing on her lips, trying to come out. “You weren’t so happy a bit ago.”

“I was being selfish,” he told her in all seriousness. 

“So have I, but what if you could have your small wedding?” There was a gleam in her eyes that both excited and worried him. 

“We can't call off the wedding. The tabloids would eat us alive.” He usually didn’t care about what the public believed gossip wise, but there was tabloid stories about various people he was suppovely dating and then there was something huge. He couldn’t image all the important people being put out by it either. It would be a PR nightmare the which he was sure would cause him grief into old age. 

“We’re not canceling tomorrow. I have a better idea!”


	3. Love Connection Hotline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Favorite ship.

Marinette’s bachelorette party was going surprisingly good considering Marinette herself wasn’t there. It was a small group of friends that were some of the nearest and dearest to her, be they long time friends or new strongly held friendships. Despite their different personalities everyone was getting along well. 

When her phone rang she expected it to be Marinette but the video request was odd and most definitely not her first friend in Paris. The faces on the other side made her squeal in delight. “Ladybug?”

On the screen was Ladybug, with Chat Noir behind her leaning in her shoulder and waving into the camera. “Hello Ms. Césaire. Chat Noir and I wanted to let you in on a little scoop if you’re interested.”

Alya had found herself to the far wall away from all of Marinette’s friends. “Of course!”

“We’re getting married,” Ladybug told Alya with a huge grin on her face. This was no little scoop.

“Oh my…,” Alya slammed her hand over her mouth before she started shouting. She squared her shoulders then continued. “This is great news. Do I get to do an interview with you both?”

“Better,” Ladybug told her. “You’re invited.”

“Wait, I get to learn your identities?” Alya asked in a whisper. All thoughts about questions about how Chat Noir asked her, because Alya was sure the cat themed hero made a production of it, went out the window. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir both laughed. “I think you misunderstand. We’re inviting you to our wedding. As us.”

Alya was in shock. Ladybug and Chat Noir were getting married in suit, and she was invited. She couldn’t object though. At least this way she could tell people about it. Heck she could write the best article of her career. “When?”

“Tonight.” Ladybug said and both her and the groom to be looked so happy and excited. Alya was almost ready to agree. 

“Tonight?” Of all nights, it would be tonight!

“It’s super last minute, but,” and Ladybug shrugged the one shoulder Chat Noir wasn’t leaning on. “We don’t want this crazy or anything, but thought the public would still like to know, even if it’s after the fact. We’ll give you the location in a few hours.”

Alya nodded a bit dumbstruck. “Okay.”

Chat Noir whispered something in Ladybug’s ear she grinned, putting a hand up into his hair. “I was just getting to that Kitty.” Ladybug then looked back at the screen. “We thought it would be neat if you’re still in contact with that guy that use to sometimes help you record battles if he came along. In fact if you’re personally close to any of the former akuma victims, and think they’d like to come. Again we don’t want this a big deal, but a few people would be nice as witnesses.”

Alya found herself thinking of which of her friends were former victims and who was in the city. She knew a few were in this very building with her. Dammit! She couldn’t leave. Before she could interrupt though Ladybug was finishing the conversation. “We have a few things to set up, so I’ll hang up. See you soon!”

“But Ladybug…!” The screen though was dark. Of all the rotten luck. Alya’s phone pinged as she was about to pull at her hair. It was a text message from Marinette. 

‘Found Adrien. He’s okay. We’re heading back to the apartment though. Tell everyone I am really sorry but to have fun without me.’

Alya blinked at the phone several times before the manic grin started to form. She could have all her ships in one weekend. 

 

Adrien and Marinette were sitting on top a flat roof, well Marinette was sitting, Adrien had his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair as he waited on his phone for the other end to pick up. 

“Adrien, dude, where are you?” Nino’s voice came through. 

“I’m with Marinette,” he told his best friend. “Sorry about ghosting on you. I had a lot on my mind and I let it build up.”

“I keep telling you that you need to be more honest about your feelings bro!” Nino sounded exasperated and Adrien didn’t blame him. 

“I know, I know. I didn’t mean for it to blow up like this. Can you make sure everyone know a round is on me for being MIA to my own party and I’ll see them all tomorrow.” He was feeling much better about tomorrow but he was very happy with what was happening tonight.

“You’re not coming?” Nino sounded disappointed. 

“Sorry, I’m just going to try to chill tonight so I’m not groomzilla tomorrow.” It was sort of true. 

“Okay, I’d talk more but for some reason Alya is blowing up my phone. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Adrien kept from chuckling until he hung up. He was going to have to take Nino out for breakfast or something after the honeymoon as thanks for putting up with him. Reluctantly he sat up, Marinette’s fingers dropping out of his hair. 

“Time to start setting up?” Marinette asked. 

“Time to start setting up,” Adrien agreed as he stood and dusted off his slacks. “Plagg…”

Plagg and Tikki had been sitting nearby, having their own private conversation. “What happened to relaxing?”

“Can’t need to go to an ATM and get some cash,” Adrien explained to the little god as he scooped him up in both hands. 

“What for?” Plagg asked not letting Adrien have an easy time about it. 

“I need to buy flowers for my lady, and possibly a ring,” Adrien told the kwami as he looked down at the street. 

“She already has a ring,” Plagg reminded Adrien. 

“Marinette and Adrien have rings they’re exchanging tomorrow, but Ladybug and Chat Noir might need something too.

“Oh That’s just ridiculous. You already have a ring.” But Plagg’s words were ignored as Adrien called upon his transformation.


	4. Ring Around Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion

Adrien collected the money from the ATM. Plagg looked down at the bills from his spot on Adrien’s shoulder. “That’s not even a tenth of what you paid for your wedding bands.”

“It doesn’t have to be anything too fancy. Right my Lady?” Adrien asked looking up at Marinette as he put his wallet away. 

“Certainly not. Though I do wonder what we can do,” Marinette admitted before shrugging. “Maybe we should get a bouquet first?”

“We can do that.” Adrien wondered what sort of bouquet Marinette would pick out as Ladybug. Would she want him to wear a boutonnière? How would they even pin it on his suit? It wasn’t like he had any button holes in the suit. Well there was the belt tail. 

There destination ends up being a florist shop not far from their old school. Adrien probably ran in there a few dozen times as a teenager, but it’s been years now. From the outside it doesn’t look much different than he remembers. 

As they walk in, a bell chiming to announce their entrance, a woman about their age looks up from her sweeping. Her eyes go big. “Ladybug! Chat Noir! What are you doing here?”

Chat Noir gives her a big grin. “We realize you’re getting close to closing up, but we’re hoping you can help us with a rush job.”

The woman blinks a couple of times. She then moves quickly to put the broom up against a wall and then pass them, swinging the sign on the door to say closed on the outside. “So you don’t feel too rushed!”

Chat Noir had a feeling he was going to like this florist. 

They soon explain in short what they want and the woman starts pulling out buckets of flowers in pinks and whites like Ladybug suggested she might like. It was going to be very different than the minutely designed bouquets that Marinette would have for the ceremony and reception tomorrow. Absently Chat Noir looked around at some plants and found a circle of succulents as their florist came back with another bucket of flowers for them to look at. With a smirk and a swagger he walked back over to the counter, the plants on his head like a crown. 

Ladybug looked over at him and laughed. “What are you, a cat-tus?”

“These are succulents as I’m sure you know my Lady,” he said in a stuffy tone that just made her giggle. “I just want to be as pretty as you. Don’t you like my flower crown? It’s the latest fashion.”

Ladybug was in a fit of laughter at the florist was doing her best at not joining her, a polite customer service smile that kept twitching. “I could make those you know.”

Chat Noir blinked, carefully taking the potted plants off his head as Ladybug straightened, her laughter being pushed down. They looked at each other and nodded. 

“We’d both like one if you think you can manage in a few hours,” Ladybug said. “If not, at least one for Chat Noir.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem. I have to just get some wire to figure out how big the circlettes will be for each of you and you will need to pick some flowers,” their florist told them. 

Chat Noir had to kneel down so she could pull out her design wire and put it around his head for the length, his ears twitching despite him trying to stay still. With both circles measured out Chat Noir started to pick his flowers. While he could imagine Ladybug wanting to stick to pink, he wanted lots of color, orange, yellow, red, blue. She caught on to what he was doing and modified her own selection though it wasn’t as flamboyant as his. It wasn’t the type of rings they were expecting to buy, but he couldn’t help thinking this was much better. 

The only problem came when they tried to pay. “No, this is on the house. Years ago my brother was akumatized. You remember Chlorophella?”

Chat Noir indeed recalled the botany student turned villain. He had turned Paris into a practical jungle. Chat Noir might have made a Tarzan reference at one point to his lady as they swung around. Ladybug had used a wall clock as her Lucky Charm to stop him in the end. 

“My family and I have always wanted to thank you, so please let me make these for you.” Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other. Neither were comfortable with the idea it was obvious. They didn’t rescue people and purify akumas to get stuff. They had money to pay for this service. The florist then added. “Besides if I can say I made the flower crowns for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s wedding I’m sure we’ll get a upswing in business.”

“Alright,” Ladybug relented. 

“Oh, also Chat Noir can I quote you about flower crowns being in season?” The florist asked. The cat hero gave his blessing through tears of laughter.


	5. Father May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol

“Find his location?” Ladybug asked as they sat atop the Florist Shop. 

Chat Noir had been scrolling on his baton. He looked up to her and nodded. “Yup, and you were right. He’s got his own perish now.”

“Good for him,” Ladybug said with a grin. “Lead the way.”

It was with a bit of hindsight that Chat Noir realized it bad months since they’d gone out as their superhero selves. Sure there would be times he would transform to get somewhere faster, Paris transportation system never living up to their express way of travel, but he couldn’t recall when they last went for one of their evening patrols of the city. 

“I miss this,” he told her when they momentarily paused a top a museum roof. 

There was a sad smile upon her lips. “I have too.”

Reading over, Chat Noir took Ladybug’s hand and gave a soft kiss atop her glove. “We’ll do it more often.”

He got an eye crinkling smile for his effort and he knew they would both work harder to keep to this commitment. Letting go of her hand he extended his baton once more for the last leg of this trip. 

Chat Noir knocked on the rectory door and waited, putting an arm around Ladybug’s waist. When the door opened, a middle aged man in a sweater opened. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, this is a surprise.”

“Father Frederick, we’re hoping we’re not disturbing you,” Ladybug said smiling at the priest. Chat Noir recalled when the priest had been not nearly so kindly. He had been Vin-geance, an akuma that made half of Paris drunk during Good Friday. The poor man had been very embarrassed by being used by Hawk Moth and had vowed to learn better control of his temper and to learn how to see more joy in life. 

After being invited in and handed some tea, the priest sat down with the heros that were his guests. “To what do I owe the honor of this visit?”

Chat Noir noticed something bump up his leg as Ladybug spoke. “We have a favor to ask of you. Chat Noir and I are getting married… tonight.”

It was a little orange kitten, rubbing up against his leg. Carefully Chat Noir reached down and picked up the tabby with one hand, placing it on his lap. “Tonight? I am guessing you are asking me to officiate the ceremony?”

The kitten started to purr before he even got a chance to start petting it. Chat Noir smiled between sips of his tea. “Yes. We know it’s very last minute but we decided to have a ceremony as our hero selves a few hours ago.”

The kitten was restless though and started to attack his hand. It’s little claws trying to grip onto his fingers. “While I would be honored, don’t you think you should be getting properly married?”

Chat Noir had a feeling that the kitten bites would have stung a bit if he wasn’t suited up. “Oh, we are, tomorrow. It’s just…”

Looking up he noticed two sets of eyes on him. He grinned for he didn’t feel any shame being distracted by the pile of fluff and claws. He finished the explanation. “A good portion of our life is wrapped up with these masks, and it would be nice to commemorate an important moment in our life.”

The priest smiled. “Then I shall love to wed Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Once they finished their tea, and gave back the kitten, the two heros went back onto the rooftops of Paris. “And where should we land?”

Chat Noir smiled as he pointed to a bright spot in the distance. “Is there anything more romantic and cliche then to get married under it?”

Ladybug shook her head. “We’d better see what spot we want and drop the GPS location to everyone soon.”

“Best place to go to choose is the top. Race you Bugaboo!”


End file.
